belltreeforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
The Staff are Users of the Bell Tree forums that have been granted extra status to help out with the community. They have been given tools (warning, infracting, banning, locking forum-wide) in order to enforce the rules. Their usernames are colored blue and italicized in order to differentiate from other users. Administrators are one step above moderators, and have access to changing features of the forum itself. Their usernames are colored red. Project Staff are one step below moderators, and are in charge of forum events. Their usernames are colored light blue. The administrators, in order of attaining that status, are Jeremy, Bulerias, Bastoise99, Smart_Tech_Dragon_15, Miranda, Tyler, Justin, and Oblivia. Current staff The current staff can be found here. Administators *Jeremy *Justin *Oblivia Moderators *Laudine *Vrisnem *Dizzy Bone *LaBelleFleur *Pandapples Project Staff *Murray *Thunder Retired staff Retired staff are known as Sages. Their usernames are colored green. The retired staff is as follows: Administrators *Bastoise99 *Bulerias *Smart_Tech_Dragon_15 (originally inspired the Last Tree Ghost with Flummoxer) *Tyler *Miranda (also a moderator) Moderators *Linkerator (moderator) *DarthGohan1 (moderator) *Flummoxer (moderator) (originally inspired the Last Tree Ghost with Smart_Tech_Dragon_15) *Grawr *Micah *Mino *Nigel *Sporge27 *Zero_13 *ƒish (made original Gyroids) *Conor *SockHead *AndyB *Jennifer *ZR388 *Kaiaa *Prof Gallows *Gandalf *Tom *Jake *Peter (also project staff) Project Staff *Jas0n (also a moderator) *LaBelleFleur (also a moderator) Timeline *Jeremy (joined November 7 2004) **Administrator (2004 - Present)Jeremy *Linkerator (joined February 3 2005) **Moderator (March 5 2005 - ???)Linkerator modded *Bastoise99 (joined December 3 2004) **Moderator (June 6 2005 - June 11 2005)Bastoise99 moddedBastoise99 adminded **Administrator (June 11 2005 - January 24 2006)Bastoise99 steps down **Moderator (August 14 2006 - November 28 2006)Bastoise remoddedBastoise99 steps down again *Bulerias (joined December 2 2004) **Administrator (March 3 2005 - April 16 2006)Bulerias admindedBulerias resigns **Administrator (??? - July 28 2008)Bulerias resigns again *DarthGohan1 (joined July 30 2005) **Moderator (December 3 2005 - ???)Darth modded **Moderator (August 14 2006 - July 31 2010)Darth remoddedDarth resigns *Flummoxer (joined December 2 2004) **Moderator (??? - June 29 2005)Flummoxer resigns *Grawr (joined December 9 2005) **Moderator (January 1 2009 - April 14 2013)Grawr moddedGrawr umodded *Micah (joined October 12 2005) **Moderator (January 14 2010 - August 14 2013)Micah moddedMicah steps down *Mino (joined January 15 2005) **Moderator (September 25 2005 - ???)Mino modded *Nigel (joined March 31 2007) **Moderator (January 19 2009 - April 14 2013)Nigel moddedNigel demodded *Smart_Tech_Dragon_15 (joined December 28 2004) **Moderator (July 10 2005 - February 10 2006)Smart_Tech_Dragon_15 modded)Smart_Tech_Dragon_15 adminded **Administrator (February 10 2006 - January 3 2007)Smart_Tech_Dragon_15 admindedSmart_Tech_Dragon_15 steps down *Sporge27 (joined January 5 2005) **Moderator (February 6 2006 - August 27 2013)Sporge moddedSporge steps down *OddCrazyMe (Tyler) (joined January 2 2006) **Moderator (February 12 2008 - May 8 2009)Tyler moddedTyler resigns **Moderator (June 14 2009 - January 15 2011)Tyler remoddedTyler adminded **Administrator (January 15 2011 - September 29 2012)Tyler admindedTyler steps down *Zero_13 (joined December 19 2004) **Moderator (February 9 2006 - July 11 2007)Zero_13 moddedZero_13 steps down *ƒish (joined February 6 2005) **Moderator (December 4 2005 - May 22 2006)ƒish moddedƒish resigns *Conor (joined March 8 2009) **Moderator (January 14 2010 - March 12 2013)Conor moddedConor steps down *SockHead (joined November 16 2008) **Moderator (June 25 2011 - October 26 2013)SockHead moddedSockHead demodded *Miranda (joined December 2 2008) **Moderator (June 14 2009 - January 14 2010) Miranda moddedMiranda adminded **Administrator (January 14 2010 - April 14 2013)Miranda admindedMiranda steps down *AndyB (joined June 26 2006) **Moderator (June 25 2011 - August 11 2012)AndyB moddedAndyB resigns *Jennifer (joined October 10 2012) **Moderator (September 12 2013 - 2014) Jennifer modded *Justin (joined June 10 2005) **Moderator (October 20 2012 - 2013) Justin modded **Administrator (2013 - Present) *Gandalf (joined June 11 2012) **Moderator (July 18 2014 - October 10 2015) Gandalf moddedGandalf steps down *Vrisnem (joined June 11 2013) **Moderator (July 18 2014 - June 11 2016) Vrisnem modded; (October 21 2018 - Present) Vrisnemremodded **Project Staff (June 11 2016 - October 21 2018) *ProfGallows (joined December 8 2008) **Moderator (June 2 2012 - August 8 2015) ProfGallows moddedProf Gallows steps down *ZR388 (joined April 2 2010) **Moderator (June 2 2012 - June 20 2015) ZR388 moddedZR388 steps down *Thunder (joined December 27 2008) **Moderator (July 24 2013 - June 20 2015) Thunder moddedThunder steps down **Project Staff (May 7 2016 - Present) Thunder as Project Staff *Kaiaa (joined September 1 2011) **Moderator (September 12 2013 - August 8 2015) Kaiaa moddedKaiaa steps down *Jas0n (joined November 5 2008) **Moderator (September 12 2013 - May 7 2016) Jas0n moddedJas0n unmodded **Project Staff (May 7 2016 - June 9 2016) [http://www.belltreeforums.com/showthread.php?366613 Jas0n as Project StaffJas0n steps down *LaBelleFleur (joined July 11 2014) **Moderator (August 8 2015 - May 7 2016) LaBelleFleur moddedLaBelleFleur unmodded; (October 5 2019 - Present) LaBelleFleur remodded **Project Staff (May 7 2016 - June 9 2016) LaBelleFleur as Project StaffLaBelleFleur steps down *Oblivia (joined March 9 2014) **Moderator (August 8 2015 - June 9 2016) Oblivia modded **Administrator (June 9 2016 - Present) Oblivia made an administrator *Murray (joined April 3 2013) **Moderator (August 8 2015 - October 21 2018) Murray modded **Project Staff (October 21 2018 - Present) Murray as Project Staff *Jake (joined December 8 2008) **Moderator (June 9 2016 - October 21 2018) Jake modded Jake unmodded *Tom (joined November 11 2006) **Moderator (June 9 2016 - October 21 2018) Tom modded Tom unmodded *Laudine (joined May 27 2015) **Project Staff (June 9 2016 - June 11 2017) Laudine as Project Staff **Moderator (June 11 2017 - Present) *Peter (joined August 22 2013) **Project Staff (June 9 2016 - June 11 2017) Peter as Project Staff **Moderator (June 11 2017 - October 21 2018) Peter unmodded *Dizzy Bone (joined December 20 2013) **Moderator (October 5 2019 - Present) Dizzy Bone modded *Pandapples (joined May 18 2015) **Moderator (October 5 2019 - Present) Pandapples modded References Category:Members